Electronics are fabricated using nanometer precision fabrication techniques and enjoy the benefit of Moore's law with continually reduced cost per level of performance, or increased performance at constant cost. Optics are currently not fabricated using nanometer precision fabrication techniques over a large scale or volume and so do not enjoy benefit of a cost/performance ratio that improves steadily over time.